The Titans Games
by Marinathetitan
Summary: Join 15 of our beloved heroes as they fight to survive in the cruelty of The Titans Games, a fight to the death against their worst enemies. In the end, only one will come out on top. Who will it be? What is the cost? And how will the games end? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was 1 year after the defeat of the Brotherhood Of Evil and the Titans had grown in numbers. Many young metahumans had seen that they could use their powers for the better and were joining up fast. Other Titans groups were popping up all over the globe. But that isn't where our story takes place. No, our story might not have a happy ending. But, let us begin...

Robin's POV

We had finally taken down Slade with the help of Titans East. It was nice to see the man who tried to kill us so many times was behind bars. It was so nice, that I even agreed to throw a party, for all of us. Titans flooded through the doors and everyone was having a good time. Even Raven seemed to be socializing with others, which surprised me. But, just in the middle of the party, our lights flickered off. I could hear some girls scream, and a black figure appeared on the screen. "Greetings Titans. It has been a while since we've seen each other." said a husky voice. "Who is this guy?" yelled out a female voice. "Oh, I haven't met all of you yet, but you will know me very soon." the man cackled. I was about to threaten him, when we were all surrounded in a green light, and everything went dark.

Third Person POV

The titans all awoke grumbling and rubbing their heads. Beast Boy laughed "Dudes, that was some party we..." He stopped mid sentence and looked around. "Where are we?" asked Kid Flash. Robin growled "With the Master of Games." The boys all looked ready to kill, when The Master himself showed up. "Welcome, welcome, all of you. As you see, not all of you are here." He was right. Only 13 titans were in the room. "What have you done to our friends you klorbag!" yelled Starfire angrily."Do not fret. Your other friends are safe in their towers, but there are some others you should meet." He gestured to a curtain, and it rose. Showing 12 villains behind it. Kitten, Fang, Red X, The Hive 5, Adonis, Mumbo Jumbo, Blackfire, and Cheshire. The opposing sides snarled at each other. "Oh, it seems you know each other. Wonderful. Now, let me explain the rules of our games.." The Master was cut off by Jinx. "What games? You didn't mention any games." He continued. "These games are called, The Titans Games. You 24 will all face off in an arena trying to survive. "Estás loco si crees que iremos junto con esto!"(1) yelled Mas. "Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano."(2) agreed Menos. "I really didn't get what they said, but I agree." stated Speedy. "Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you don't have a choice. You play, you have a chance to live. You don't, we kill you now. Any one not want to take part?" he asked maliciously. Nobody answered. "That's what I thought. Now, you have 3 days to prepare and train. Interviews are the last night, so be ready to earn sponsers. I wish you the best of luck." The Master of Games waved and everyone vanished.

With Bumblebee, Argent, and Jinx

"Wha..How did we get here? asked Jinx. The 3 girls appeared inside a lavish room with 3 large beds. "For someone wanting to kill us, this guy knows how to pamper people." said Argent flopping down on a bed. Bumblebee was pacing back and forth. "What are we gonna do? This is crazy." she muttered. "Bee, chill out. We still have 2 days to prepare and figure a way out." stated Jinx calmly. "How are you calm! We could all die out there!" yelled Bumblebee. The other two cringed. Bumblebee covered her mouth and whispered, "I'm so sorry! I'm..just afraid." Bumblebee admitted. "You? Afraid? Now that's rich. You're...serious?" laughed Argent. For the first time, Bumblebee didn't have a plan.

With Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos

"Esto es una locura! Todos vamos a morir! Todos vamos a morir!"(3) sobbed Mas. "Woah, calm down! We are going to be okay!" exclaimed Speedy, putting an arm around the speedster. The twins had started to freak out and Aqualad was trying to calm down Menos. "¿Y si nunca vemos que ustedes otra vez?!" (4)Menos bawled. Aqualad was seemingly calm, but Speedy could tell he was freaking out on the inside. "We'll be fine. We can work together." Speedy was feeling scared too, but he would die in the games before admitting it. To make things worse, he felt sure he was going to die too.

With Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin

"Dudes!" Beast Boy said in awe. "Remember, we need to strategize and find a way out of here!" Robin declared. " Yo, Rob. We can't go running head first into this. We need some time with the other Titans to figure this out." stated Cyborg. "Hey, to help us feel better, how 'bout I tell a scary story." said Beast Boy wiggling his eyebrows. "Our life is scary enough as it is. No story can help us." Robin said grimly. Beast Boy's face fell, and he walked over to a bed, turned into a dog, and spun around and slept. "I'm hitting the sack Rob. See you in the morning." said Cyborg as he headed off to his bed. Robin sighed, as he felt his team would soon fall apart.

With Raven and Starfire

"Friend Raven, do you wish to partake in the sleepover to try to avert our thoughts from these Games of Titans?" asked Starfire with fake cheeriness. "No, Starfire. I just need to think now." said Raven coolly as she walked to her bed and sat in the lotus position. "May I join you?" Starfire asked again. "Sure, just stay quiet. Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."" Raven responded, starting her chant. The two girls meditated for a while and after a bit, Starfire went to sleep on her bed. Once Raven made sure she was asleep, she let Timid take hold, and started sobbing.

Here is the not so great spanish translations...

You're crazy if you think we'll go along with this! "(1)  
I agree with my brother (2)  
This is crazy! We're all going to die! We're all going to die! (3)  
What if we never see you guys again? (4)

Sorry if they characters are OOC, this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Twolostsouls25 and Aria for the wonderful reviews and critique. Therefore, we continue the story...

The Titans slept troubled that night, each having horrid nightmares about their friends and their own demise. The next morning, they were awoken by a blaring alarm.

With Starfire and Raven

"Good morning friend Raven. Did you have a good sleep?" Starfire asked. "If having a dream where you're murdered by your greatest enemy is qualified as good, than yes." Raven responded sarcastically. "Oh. Do you belive we should do the training of battle to prepare ourselves?" Starfire asked again, slightly unsettled by Raven's remark. "If it means we have a chance of surviving this mess, sure." Raven agreed. They left their room and followed the directions leading to the training center.

They arrived to find Robin beating a punching bag mercilessly and Beast Boy and Cyborg working on starting a fire, both yawning occasionally, most likely due to Robin waking them up early to get a head start on training. "Hey Star, hey Raven" greeted Cyborg tiredly. "Greetings friend Cyborg! May you help me practice for the Games of Titans?" Starfire asked excitedly. "Sure thing, soon as I..oh, got it." Cyborg stated as the fire he had tried to start crackled to life. Cyborg walked over on the end of the training facility and yelled over, "Star! Try and hit me from all the way over there!" Starfire nodded and proceeded to do so. She missed the first two shots, but hit Cyborg on the third attempt. "Ha dude! You got hit!" Beast Boy laughed, turning into a dog and rolling around woof-laughing. "Can you please stop? I need to concentrate for my training. Also, if you even want to live past the first five minutes, I suggest you train." Raven remarked, which caused Beast Boy to turn, return to his human form, and trudge off to train with Cyborg and Starfire. Raven sighed and readied herself. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she chanted, making some dummies turn black and explode. Titans East, Jinx, and Argent walked in as she did so. "Remind me not to get on her bad side." Speedy whispered to Aqualad. They all soon joined in, training and preparing themselves for their fate of almost certain death. Soon, the entire day had passed, leaving 12 tired and sweaty teens to head back and get some rest.

The next day...

All the Titans and villains had gathered in a seemingly nice lobby. Small chatter began and people seemed confused. Soon, a loud voice boomed through speakers. "Welcome to your scorings! All of you will have a chance to prove yourself to the public and to our gamemakers. You will have 3 minutes to show off your skills and powers to impress and bring up your chance of survival! We will start with the villains. First up, Adonis!" announced The Master of Games as the metal-clad villain stood up and waltzed into the large doors. An unusual silence passed, and when the 3 minutes ended, Adonis walked in, smiling smugly. "Blackfire!" The Master of Games listed off all the villains, and started the heroes. "Argent!" The silver girl stood and said "Wish me luck." She flew into the room and the doors slammed shut behind her. The heroes were also listed off alphabetically. Aqualad went next, then Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Cyborg, until lastly Starfire. She flew into the foyer looking downcast and sat herself down as the Master of Games's voice blasted loudly from a speaker. "Your results have been determind! Here are your scores!" A large screen came down and flashed the scores in alphabetical order

Adonis: 7/12

Argent: 6/12

Aqualad: 8/12

Beast Boy: 7/12

Billy Numerous: 5/12

Blackfire: 9/12

Bumblebee: 10/12

Cheshire: 8/12

Cyborg: 7/10

Fang: 5/12

Gizmo: 4/12

Jinx: 7/12

Kitten: 3/12

Kyd Wykydd: 7/12

Mammoth: 8/12

Mas: 4/12

Menos: 4/12

Mumbo Jumbo: 5/12

Raven: 10/12

Red X: 9/12

Robin: 11/12

Seemore: 5/12

Speedy: 9/12

Starfire: 10/12

The villains all glared at Robin. "Well, this is the end."

Thank you for reading! If you have any interview ideas, I'm encouaging you to post them!


End file.
